A Demigod's Life
by SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: "My name's Ava Rene. I learned that the Greek and Roman gods are real, and they have children with mortals. Those children are called demigods. Proof? Look at me. How did I find out that I'm a demigod? Well, I thought I was normal. I got decent grades in school, 2 best friends, and an semi-loving family. Then, on my 13th birthday, my friends tell me I'm a demigod."


**A/N: Here's my new story! Hope you like! Shout out to ChildofWisdom for helping me! If you're reading this, a million thank you's to you!**

**Summary: "My name's Ava Rene. I learned that the Greek and Roman gods are real, and sometimes, they have children with mortals. Those children are called demigods. Proof? Look at me. How did I find out That I'm a demigod? Well, long story short, I thought I was normal. I got decent grades in school, 2 amazing best friends, and an semi-loving family. Then, on my thirteenth birthday, my best friends, Grover and Erin, tell me I'm a daughter of Greek God. That's when everything came crashing down."**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because Rick fan-girls and cries over his own books. (I don't own)**

* * *

My life used to be normal, not too long ago. It's funny how things can change in an instant. It had taken me completely by surprise, just when I thought that things were finally looking up. Everything changed again. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself. My name's Ava Rene and I'm a daughter of a Greek god.

My story begins the morning of my 13th birthday. The sun had risen up from the east and a cool, gently breeze was rolling in from the west. I had woken up excited. I was finally a teenager! The big one-three. My two best friends, Grover and Erin, were oddly just as excited as I was for my party (Which I hoped for so freaking much). I had woken up that morning and everything seemed as if it was just another completely normal day. I did my morning routine and after a quick shower, got dressed in my best clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. My jet black hair was a little messy, but the good kind, and it framed my face bringing out my dark navy blue eyes which were almost covered by my fringes. I was wearing a white tank top which was covered by a blue button up shirt that had the buttons opened, black jeans and converse. In my right hand there were a few blue bracelets, which were all different shades of blue that Grover had gotten me for Christmas. Smiling at the mirror, I headed downstairs to meet my parents.

When I had gotten to the kitchen, my face adorned with a gigantic smile, I saw my step-father typing away on his computer while drinking coffee and my mother was packing my brother's lunch, as she always did. For him.

"Good morning," I said, waiting for them to look at me.

"Good morning," Matt drank his coffee without looking up, not even for an instant. He began typing away as if I had just existed for a moment.

I tried not to let that get me down. Not today. Today was a special day. Today was my birthday.

Heading over to the kitchen, hoping to see a birthday breakfast, I walked up to my mother. My smile was slowly fading.

"Good morning, mom."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes as she closed a Ziploc bag with contained a sandwich and placed it inside a book bag. That wasn't mine.

"Ava, tell your brother to come down here. He's going to miss breakfast."

My smile twitched off my face and I sighed as I went to the fridge and got an apple. Figures. They ignore me every other day, today wasn't going to be any different. They forgot my birthday. I guess no party. I tried not to let it get to me but my eyes didn't want to listen and they stung with a few tears that I didn't let drop.

I walked up the stairs to my brother's room. I barged into the room, not waiting for my brother's response. My brother, Chris, had light brown hair with blue eyes. He was younger than me, so of course, he was shorter than me, since I'm 5'2 and he is 4'8. As usual, he was lying on the bed, sleeping.

"Wake UP!" I said. He sat up, groaning. "You're going to miss breakfast."

He stood up and kissed my cheek. He is the only one who cared about me. Ironic, isn't it? "Tell mom I'll be down in a few," he spoke, his voice hoarse.

I walked down the stairs, biting into the apple, making it seem like nothing mattered to me, I walked over to my book bag which was sitting there on the couch and swung it over my shoulder.

"Mom, can I get some money for lunch?" I asked.

My mother sighed in annoyance and pulled out a ten dollar bill from her pocket. She gave it to me without saying another word.

I left the house to spare me any other unwanted feelings and walked on the sidewalk towards the bus stop where I always met up with Grover and Erin. Grover had brown hair and kind, brown eyes. He was older than Erin and I, but he was in the same grade as us. Erin is a cheerful, sarcastic girl, who loves music and poetry. She has ADHD and dyslexia, like me. Lucky for her, hers is minor, unlike me. She had dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes. I leaned against the stop sign and watched the other kids come and form a little circle. They started talking. I was never included in one of those circles, but I didn't need any more friends. Grover and Erin were the best people on the planet. I would rather talk to them than those losers.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl!" Erin's voice rang as she hugged me.

I grinned, suddenly feeling a thousand times better. I hugged her back. Just as Erin let me go, Grover attacked me with a hug. I knew it was hard for him, being in crutches and all.

"Happy birthday, Ava!" He bleated. "You're finally thirteen."

"The big one-three." Erin nodded, agreeing with Grover. "It's not that special," I told them. "But I'm happy."

"It's more special than what you think, Ava." Grover said as he exchanged a rather serious look with Erin.

"Erin, give her the present."

"Present?"

And just then, Erin took out a little box from her pocket and gave it to me. The box was smaller than the palm of my hand and it was a pretty shade of blue with a pink bow on it. I looked up at them questionably and hid my grin. I took off the top of the box to reveal a pretty necklace. It looked like a wave made of silver with tiny white crystals around it. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, guys… You didn't have to get me anything." I told them as I took the necklace out of the box and held it up to my face. Its crystals shined a bit in the light.

"Of course we had to get you something. It's your birthday. Birthdays have presents." Erin explained.

"Plus, you deserve it." Grover smiled.

"Thank you."

I put it on myself and felt it dangle from my neck.

"Hey, look! The bus is coming!"

"Move out of the way, I'm first!"

"Says, you! I've been standing here since seven o'clock!"

"Stop pushing!"

The trio looked onto the kids in the circle and watched them argue about who was going to get the first seat on the bus, as if there weren't friends anymore. I gestured for us to get on the bus and we walked slowly, making sure Grover could keep up with our pace.

I had this uneasy feeling when I got in the bus, like something bad will happen today. Well, mostly bad. But I shook it off, thinking that today will be a good day, not a bad one.

I could never have imagined that the bus was never going to arrive at school. I could have never have imagined what happened after I had gotten on the bus. And where I was really supposed to go.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**~Ava**


End file.
